


Some Sort of Affection

by nityge



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nityge/pseuds/nityge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the sexy scene between Astrid and Quinn in 5.03</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Sort of Affection

„I didn’t invite you, Carrie."

She doesn’t understand what she had done to upset him. She thought that they had returned to old times when they got each others back. Now he stands in front of her with a dark face and a voice full of disgust.

„I was worried about you. Cause you left without a word.“

She looks at the other woman who stands behind Quinn and stares back at her quite amused. She was dressed very casual as if she. As if they. Fuck, she has crashed into a date.

Quickly she turns away and starts packing her stuff. She doesn’t want him to see how annoyed she is.

„I didn’t know that I have to ask for your permission. And may I remind you that you left to return to your old life.“

He walks around the table to face her.

„I returned to get help. I’m searching for answers.“

„Well, so you don’t need me any longer. Fine.“

They stare at each other. Does he hate her? It doesn’t make sense.

„Quinn, please! Let me...“

He doesn’t wait for her excuses, but turns his back on her and walks to the door to open it for her.

„Are you done with packing? Cause Astrid and I have some things to do. And I doubt you want to join us.“

It’s clear what he’s aiming at. Fucking clear what he’s telling her. Carrie’s eyes start burning. Somehow she manages to grab her bag and walk through the room. She avoids to look at Astrid. And nearly crashes into Quinn who stares black holes into the ground.

The door slams behind her. She walks and walks. She doesn’t look back. She doesn’t realize that she’s crying. Not until she’s in the safe house and Bibi asks her what had happened.

**** 

„That was harsh.“

Astrid sits down on the table, watching Quinn as he’s fixing the equipment.

„She will get over it very soon.“

„Well, she look pretty annoyed. And drained.“

„She didn't get her way. That’s all. No need to worry about.“

„And I didn’t know that we have things to do.“

She slights her ass closer, opens her legs to test him.

„We don’t. I have to fix this.“

He holds up the bug, ignoring the invitation.

She jumps from the table, walks towards the door.

At the door she turns.

„You know what, Quinn. You really don’t deserve any affection. But if you care about your girlfriend, you should go after her.“


End file.
